Missing Your Bed
by Ainsi C'est Amour
Summary: Draco and Harry fight endlessly. When Harry leaves and then wants Draco to take him back, should Draco accept him or push him away forever? Someone's heart will be broken by the end. HPDM slash


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, only the plot.

Short, sweet, 3 chapter long story about Draco and Harry's constant rows. Draco has to decide whether he'll accept Harry again or let him go forever. Passionate, angsty, heart breaking fic ahead, so be warned, dear readers! This chapter is a songfic.

_Missing your bed, I never sleep_

_Avoiding the spots, where we'd have to speak_

_This bottle of beast, is taking me home_

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the sheets with his fingers, smoothing them out after wrinkling them slightly. He smiled through tears. His cheeks were full of blush and he wiped a hand harshly over his eyes. He let his hand linger over a pillow he'd spent hours clutching. He stood up abruptly, wiping off any traces of dripped eyeliner from beneath his eyes and near his cheeks.

"Where are you when I need you? Like you promised…" he whispered aloud, looking at the blank walls of the room. He walked over to a dresser and began to open the drawers, realizing just how empty they were. Silently he walked down the stairs, looking at those walls as he passed, too. Walking over to the table that used to have a vibrant red cloth covering it, along with black placemats and plastic plants, he pulled out a chair quietly as he could, though he did not know why; no longer did he have reason to keep quiet. His bed was forever empty now, and there no longer lay a raven-haired boy oversleeping on a Sunday morning.

_I'm cuddling close  
To blankets and sheets  
But you're not alone, and you're not discreet  
Make sure I know who's taking you home._

Just a year ago, he shared comfortably a house with Harry Potter. After so many years of false bickering, the two had admitted to each other in their 7th years that they were madly in love. Soon after they left Hogwarts, they found a quaint home in the less busy part of London and settled down there. Harry had started out staying at home with Draco nearly every day and night, but soon he began to develop a lifestyle of partying. In the beginning Draco didn't mind at all, since Harry would always invite him; but it became an issue only when the invitations stopped, and soon after so did the telling. Eventually Draco told him he was getting fed up with Harry's constant club hopping. Harry, being the considerate being he was, started the routine of staying with Draco, making love to him when he knew Draco was in the sourest of moods. After a row they'd had in late May, Harry left Draco, to what he thought would be forever. The memory is still freshly burned into his mind

---

"You can't control me, Draco. You may be my only one, but you're not my owner. I should be allowed to do whatever I please, long as it's appropriate!" Harry shrieked, beginning to rise up from the unmade bed. Draco had awoken him early after finding something that displeased him greatly.

"That's the problem, my dear Harry; this isn't in the least way appropriate! What ever possessed you to go out and…and…do this!" Draco yelled shrilly. He too stood up, his muscular arms crossed over his bare chest. Harry threw an icy glare to Draco.

"You know what…I've had enough. Too long have I put up with your whining and nagging. You'd think you were the wife of our relationship, what with you never letting me have my friends, never letting me get in my entertainment; it's not my fault you never want to participate-"

"Oh, what a load of sodding shit you are! You stopped asking me months ago, and you knew then I wanted to be every where with you. Why couldn't you understand that? Am I so wrong for wanting my soul mate with me sometimes?" Draco said, his face growing hot; he couldn't even feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry looked at him sympathetically, and embraced him tightly. He pulled away and put his hand to his cheek, using his thumb to stroke away the tears.

"It's okay, love…I…I'm sorry. I never was too considerate of your feelings or thoughts, was I?" he said smiling through his fringe which had become a mess from his jerking and shouting. Draco nodded, a smile coming to his face slowly but surely. They spent that night talking, and the rest of it making the sweetest love Draco had ever known.

When he awoke, the bed was empty, the room was empty, and the house was silent. Draco cursed himself as he realized that within the late night and early morn, Harry had packed his things and left him, with only memories of the night before. He was grateful for at least that.

---

Now Draco lay, clutching his sheets and crying silently. His sobs were harsh, but still silent. He cursed himself aloud, though. He sighed, wistfully recalling thoughts of he and Harry. He smiled weakly at some of his thoughts, and soon fell to frown when he realized he'd never get to share those sensations with him again. Ever again.

_I'm reading your note over again  
There's not a word that I comprehend,  
Except when you signed it  
"I will love you always and forever."_

After falling asleep on another lonely night to crying, Draco awoke to a ringing phone. He decided to not answer it as he fell lazily on the couch beside it. He shut his eyes and listened to the familiar ring; it hadn't rung in ages. Not since Harry left, anyway. Its dials were so stiff and hard that he expected by now they wouldn't punch at all; he hadn't made a phone call in ages. Not since Harry left, anyway. When finally it stopped ringing, he heard the answering machine come on.

"Won't this person hang up yet, then?" he wondered aloud, flatly. Suddenly he heard a painfully familiar voice. Though, this time, its tone was flat and weak, and somewhat dronish. He felt pity instantly, despite what they'd done to him.

"Draco? I know you're there…" he paused. "Maybe not…I was thinking…well, I know it's been what, 2 months now, but I wanted desperately to see you. I've been fooling myself into thinking I didn't have to visit, but now it's slowly killing me, and there's not a day I try something new to harm myself. I…I doubt you'd ever want to see me, and soon as you get home I know you'll delete this without listening as you have many times before…but…Draco, baby, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you and I just want to see you…please?"

Draco sat still, listening to the silence, contemplating picking up the phone. He heard Harry sigh disappointedly and hang up.

---

What'd you think? Any good? Yes? No? Hm! As usual, I'll only keep going if you read&review, lovely people :)


End file.
